<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fancy friends by jujusanpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988369">fancy friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujusanpo/pseuds/jujusanpo'>jujusanpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the principle of the thing [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, the photoshoot kei didn't want to do happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujusanpo/pseuds/jujusanpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where kei does kenma's photoshoot but kuroo gets jealous and bokuto wants a dog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the principle of the thing [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fancy friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PHOTOSHOOT IS HERE</p><p>i don't know how photoshoots actually work so i just kinda....wrote and....hoped that it was....good. enough.</p><p>little bit of backstory stuff, if you feel lost, all will be explained sometime somewhere in the next coming installments. perhaps it will reassure you to know that i as the writer and creator of this series am also lost but never fear for i have Ideas and i will write The Things</p><p>(title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9nkzaOPP6g">don't bring me down</a> by elo)</p><p>HAPPY READING LOVELY PEOPLE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BONJOUR BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.”</p><p>“Tetsurou please it is <em> seven in the morning</em>.”</p><p>“TIME IS A CONCEPT.”</p><p>“Dear God.” Kei turns to Akaashi. “You see?”</p><p>Akaashi smiles. “I see. I’m very sorry. But—”</p><p>“WE BROUGHT COFFEE.”</p><p>“You too?”</p><p>“ME TOO.”</p><p>“This is supposed to be <em> Kenma’s </em> project, not yours!”</p><p>“I just wanna see my boyfriend look hot,” Kuroo says, smirks like the Sleazy Devil that he is. “Not that you don’t—”</p><p>“That’s enough out of you,” Kei interrupts, embarrassed To No End. Honestly. What an asshole Kuroo is.</p><p>“No,” Kenma says when he comes into the room and lays eyes on not only Kuroo Tetsurou but also Bokuto Koutarou. The Demon Pair. They never go anywhere without each other.</p><p>(This is the truth. They <em> never go anywhere without each other</em>.)</p><p>“Get out, both of you. I don’t need my project messed up because of you. Either of you. Both of you.” Kenma points to the door for added effect. It does not work. Kei feels bad.</p><p>“BUT THE COFFEE.”</p><p>“We will take it. But you both must leave.”</p><p>“BUT—” they protest in unison.</p><p>Kenma does a very smart thing: he ignores the Demon Pair. “Kei are you ready? Shimizu is ready for you.”</p><p>Kei hesitates, looks at his stupid boyfriend and his stupid boyfriend’s stupid best friend. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo follow Kei and Kenma into the room they’ve set up for makeup. <em> Makeup</em>.</p><p>“Man,” Kuroo says. Kei turns; Kuroo is grinning. “I get to see you in makeup?”</p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>“You’re gonna look amazing babe.”</p><p>Kei blushes. The sheer audacity of his boyfriend amazes Kei sometimes. (All the time.)</p><p>“LOOK DO YOU GUYS WANT THE COFFEE OR NOT?”</p><p>“YES WE WILL TAKE IT JUST PUT IT DOWN SOMEWHERE.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kei’s never done anything in front of a camera before. The fact that he has to do this in front of not only Kenma himself but also Shimizu (Yachi’s friend and their makeup/hair artist because the universe exists only to humiliate Kei), Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and <em> his own boyfriend </em> terrifies Kei. Also.</p><p>“IWAIZUMI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”</p><p>“I’m doing the shoot with Tsukishima, lower your fucking voice, Bokuto, won’t you?”</p><p>Kei doesn’t miss the flash of Whatever That Just Was appear and disappear on Kuroo’s face.</p><p>“Dear God,” he mutters again to Akaashi. “Why can’t you do the shoot for me?”</p><p>Akaashi smiles, that gentle smile that’s so different from Kuroo’s and helps Kei calm down a lot. “You fit the part better than I would,” he says.</p><p>“But at least— No. No, never mind, he would.”</p><p>“Who would?”</p><p>“Bokuto. Get jealous.”</p><p>Kei sees the realisation register on Akaashi’s face.</p><p>“Ah,” Akaashi says. “Yes.”</p><p>“Kei? Where’s Kei?”</p><p>Kei sighs, steps forward. “I’m here.”</p><p>“Good. If you could just….”</p><p>They spend the next hour Being Placed — all a lot of fuss for just one photograph — and they’re yelled at by mostly Bokuto. Kenma eventually locks Bokuto out of the room and threatens Kuroo, says that Kuroo will be next if he starts yelling at Iwaizumi for doing this in the first place next to Kei. </p><p>“Hold those poses,” Kenma says sharply at Some Point, when Kei’s left leg has gone numb after spending so long underneath his right. “Do not move.”</p><p>“You both look fucking great,” Kuroo says from the shadows. (Seriously, the shadows. The lights are so goddamn bright it makes it hard to see anything much. And Kei is literally blind without his glasses, so.)</p><p>The camera goes off.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh,” Akaashi says, softly, somewhere next to Kuroo.</p><p>“Wow,” Kuroo says.</p><p><em> Oh wow</em>, Kenma thinks, presses the shutter and everything freezes.</p>
<hr/><p>Kenma doesn’t let them see the photo, or photos, which is bullshit in Kei’s opinion, but he’s glad to stand, which he does and then immediately falls against Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Whoa,” Iwaizumi says, holds Kei up at an Awkward Angle For Both Of Them. Kei is pretty sure Kuroo is steaming, but he still can’t see his boyfriend. “You okay?”</p><p>“Sorry. My. My leg. It.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re good. You want me to—”</p><p>“HE’S ALRIGHT I’LL DO IT.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Tetsurou it was just a fucking shoot! <em> One </em> photo!”</p><p>“You didn’t see it the way I saw it, from behind the camera! You didn’t fucking see the expressions you two were giving each other!”</p><p>“That was <em> part of the idea</em>. What was I supposed to do, give him the middle finger? Stop being so dramatic!”</p><p>“I’m not being dramatic. It’s just….If you were me and I was up there with like, Bokuto or, or <em> Yamaguchi</em>, you’d feel the same way!”</p><p>“There’s nothing between Iwaizumi and I. I hardly even know him! He’s <em> your </em> friend! Besides,” Kei adds, “I think he and Oikawa are….There’s something there between the two of them.”</p><p>Kuroo rubs his face. “Look,” he says, “let’s just….I hated that. Fighting with you. Yelling at you. Let’s never fucking do that again.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Kei says. “Are you okay? There’s nothing between him and I, I swear.”</p><p>“I know, it was stupid of me to….I’m sorry. I’m fine. Are you?”</p><p>“Yes. Now let’s go get food and you can buy me pancakes as an apology.”</p><p>“I thought that was Yamaguchi’s job.”</p><p>“It can be yours too.”</p><p>“<em>One </em> time, Kei. One time.” But he’s smiling, so Kei smiles too, and in a rare moment of vulnerability — very rare, as Kei is not the Physical One in the relationship — takes Kuroo’s hand and wraps his fingers around Kuroo’s.</p><p>He shrugs when Kuroo looks at him. “Your hands are warm,” he says as an excuse, and maybe it kind of is since it’s so <em> fucking cold out</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kind of cold isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How about we solve this problem with food, yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Pancakes</em>, Tetsu.”</p><p>“Yes. Pancakes. Let us get that circle-shaped item of food made from butter and shit while I freak out over you calling me Tetsu.”</p><p>“Butter and….? Never mind. I’ve called you Tetsu before.”</p><p>“Yes. You have. This is correct.”</p><p>“So why—”</p><p>“Can I call you Tsukki?”</p><p>Kei stops dead in his tracks. Nobody has ever called him Tsukki except for…except for. Except. For.</p><p>Akiteru.</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>Kei’s mind short circuits. “Uh. Yes. You. May. Call me. That. If you wish.”</p><p>“Babe—”</p><p>“PANCAKES. LET’S GO GET PANCAKES WHERE IS YOUR CAR?”</p><p>“It’s—”</p><p>“OH YES I SEE IT.”</p><p>Kei shakes his hand out of Kuroo’s, hurries ahead, tries not to let a tear slip out of his eye because <em> how fucking lame would that be</em>?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Kei doesn’t fucking cry.</p>
<hr/><p>Koutarou has a confession to make. Actually, he has several. Several confessions. One: He Is Jealous Of Tsukishima Kei. Shamefully jealous, because Koutarou’s best friend has never been so happy. Which is also toxic, he knows, to think that he could be the only person in the world to ever make Kuroo Tetsurou happy, but he doesn’t think that, he just thinks that, before Tsukishima Kei, he and Kuroo were Fine. They were fine. And now they’re not. They’re not in a fight or anything, but Kuroo is spending more time with Tsukishima, and this is completely okay except for when it’s not because Kuroo won’t even text Koutarou back sometimes. Five hours later Koutarou will get a text from Kuroo saying <em> sorry was with tsukki </em> and now Tsukishima is <em> Tsukki </em> because when the fuck that happened Koutarou knows not.</p><p>Two: He Asked Hajime Iwaizumi To Do Kenma’s Shoot. He didn’t think it would make Kuroo angry, just annoyed, but then he heard Tsukishima and Kuroo yelling at each other in the parking lot and he felt bad. It also worked though because he brought Iwaizumi to meet Kenma before it all when Kenma was still planning and Kenma said “YES” and hugged — <em> hugged </em> — <em> HUGGED </em> — Koutarou. (The shoot that Koutarou was also fucking <em> kicked out of</em>, and yes he is still sore about it, but it makes it a little better that nobody has seen the pictures yet, not even Iwaizumi or Tsukishima.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Three: Koutarou Is In Love With Akaashi Keiji. This one may be more obvious to the innocent bystander, but Koutarou <em> really is in love with </em> Akaashi Keiji. He wants to grow old with Akaashi Keiji, raise a family with him, come home from work and have a family movie night where they watch Disney movies with their child(ren) and (hopefully) a dog or five and eat copious amounts of junk food (though Akaashi would probably refrain from eating the copious amounts of junk food. <em>Extra</em>-buttered popcorn is not his thing, sadly.) Koutarou wants to do everything and nothing with Akaashi Keiji, wants to wake up next to Akaashi in the mornings and stay out late with him at night.</p><p>Speaking of Akaashi Keiji.</p><p>“I want a dog.”</p><p>“I know Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Bokuto.”</p><p>“Bokuto.”</p><p>“I think I’ll get one.”</p><p>“What would Kuroo say?”</p><p>“Kuroo would love me forever.”</p><p>“I think he already does.”</p><p>Koutarou shrugs. “Then he’d have to deal with it.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Have faith, Keiji.”</p><p>“I have complete faith in you, Bokuto.”</p><p>“What about you? Would you deal with a dog?”</p><p>Akaashi shrugs. “I suppose for you, Bokuto.”</p><p>Koutarou’s heart squeezes and he dies. “Just call me Koutarou, babe.”</p><p>Akaashi chokes. It’s adorable, the way he gets all red and sputters, until Koutarou realises that Akaashi is <em> actually choking</em>.</p><p>“Shit,” he says, panics because he’s never dealt with this kind of shit before. “Fuck. Are you. Babe.”</p><p>“Fine,” Akaashi gasps. “I’m fine. I just. The babe and the Koutarou and it all. I’m okay.” He is, he calms down and takes a sip of water from his water bottle, and his face goes back to normal.</p><p>“Okay,” Koutrou says, watches his boyfriend warily. “Okay. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise, please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You were talking about getting a dog.”</p><p>“Do you think I should?”</p><p>“I think you should do whatever you want to do, Bokuto.”</p><p>“Koutarou.”</p><p>“Y-Yes. Koutarou.”</p><p>See, there are many Wonderful Things about Akaashi Keiji. This — the stuttering when he’s nervous about something — is one of the Things. Another of the Things is how <em> clean </em> he is. Like, Koutarou’s been to Akaashi’s student apartment, and it’s exactly how he imagined Akaashi Keiji would live, and so it was very nice. They watched a movie together, and that was all. That was all. Koutarou hasn’t thought about Doing The Deed (because he is one of those people who talks about having sex but is also Absolutely Terrified of <em> actually doing it</em>) with Akaashi.</p><p>And so.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>“I’m gonna get a dog.”</p><p>“Do what you like.”</p><p>“What breed should I get?”</p><p>“A husky.”</p><p>Koutarou grins. “Why were you so ready to answer that question?”</p><p>“Your hair. And you also….You also….Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“You’re so <em> you</em>,” Koutarou says. “You’re just….Wow.”</p><p>Akaashi blushes again. “You are also so you, Koutarou.”</p><p><em> Koutarou</em>.</p><p>“Go on. How am I like a husky?”</p><p>Koutarou sits there and listens to how he is like a husky from the person he Loves Most in the world, and life is good.</p><p>Life is good.</p>
<hr/><p>“WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAST.”</p><p>“I always go this fast, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“WE ARE GOING TO DIE BEFORE WE GET TO THE RESTAURANT.”</p><p>“We won’t. You’re fine, Tsukki.”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>There are Things that Kei does not know. He knows that he does not know these things. Himself is one of the things. But also Kuroo Tetsurou’s driving. There is no way to understand why Kuroo Tetsurou drives as recklessly as he does. There is no way to understand why Kuroo Tetsurou somehow <em> doesn’t get fucking pulled over </em> when driving as recklessly as he does. There is no way to understand Kuroo Tetsurou — except somehow Kei has managed to unlock a certain part of the game, and now he has a manual and instructions but no idea how to fucking play.</p><p>He’s never done this before, gone on dates and held hands and kissed. Kuroo, however, while also not knowing what he’s doing — Kei knows. Kuroo tries to hide it, tries to look like he knows what’s doing but Kei knows — has some idea. An idea better than Kei at least, which is something, because Kei has no idea what he’s doing.</p><p>“I can’t believe we fought about a photoshoot.”</p><p>Kei looks up at his boyfriend, who is <em> laughing</em>.</p><p>“No, you got jealous and decided to take out your jealousy on me.”</p><p>Kuroo stops laughing. “You’re right, but. We yelled at each other. That’s fighting, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such an ass about it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kei says. “You kinda were.”</p><p>“Hey! At least I’m apologising!”</p><p>“<em>Thank you </em> for apologising, then. There’s really no need to.”</p><p>“What can I do to make it up to you?”</p><p>“Buy me pancakes.”</p><p>“I already did. Anything else?”</p><p>“You can do it again.”</p><p>“Kei, no college student has enough money to buy their boyfriend strawberry-banana pancakes with extra whipped cream every time they go out to eat.”</p><p>“You have a <em> house</em>.”</p><p>“Correction. It is the <em> school’s </em> house and Kou and I just live there. Coincidentally. You know we have to pay for it, right? Living in a house comes at a cost.”</p><p>“Oh how sad adults you both are.”</p><p>“Babe.”</p><p>“Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Fine. I will pay for your diabetic pancakes.”</p><p>“Please. Some people buy way more unhealthy pancakes.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what? Personally I’ve never met somebody before you who likes pancakes as much as you do.”</p><p>“Like…they put candy on top and—”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>“It sounds like something Kou would like.”</p><p>“Yeah. Probably.”</p><p>“Yeah, <em> definitely</em>. Man has no chill.”</p><p>“I wonder how Akaashi does it.”</p><p>“Same way you put up with me.”</p><p>“You’re not <em> that bad</em>.”</p><p>“OH? IS TSUKISHIMA KEI ACTUALLY KIND OF WEIRDLY GIVING ME A COMPLIMENT?”</p><p>“I TAKE IT BACK. PLEASE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN.”</p><p>“ABSOLUTELY NOT. HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATBELT.”</p><p>And then Kuroo starts singing a — horrible, his singing is always fucking horrible in the car — rendition of Don’t Bring Me Down by ELO and Kei is sure they’re both going to die in a fiery crash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/tenjima">twitter</a>
</p><p>i am GOING to write an installment that is MORE THAN 2k words WATCH ME. it'll happen one day. for some annoying reason, which is on tsukki's level of Unexplainable Levels, my default is like 1k-2k words :((((((</p><p>anyway. next installment soon i think. i have To Plan, which for me is the worst thing one must do as a writer. pls don't get mad at me for that comment</p><p>i love u all. ok bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>